Pokemon Frost Gray
by RazedragonOAO
Summary: When Haruhi ran away from home, because of her over protective big brother and his equally over protective legendary dragon, she did not expect to meet the legendary ice dragon, or didn't expect him to have amnesia
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer I don't own anything in this story for if I did than I wouldn't be on this site.**** I hope you enjoy**

**Prologue**

**A**** couple of millennium ago in a time of magic and there was a prosperous kingdom rule by a powerful but kind king. At this king's side was a very powerful dragon of fire, thunder, and ice. When he ruled both the humans and the magical creatures that are nowadays called Pokémon, lived in harmony but it was a tragic day when the king pasted on to his twin sons. At first they worked well with each other but within a year something happened that caused the twins fight which then they tried to get the dragon to choose between them. The dragon couldn't, this caused him to split into Zekrom and Reshiram, leaving their bodies icy remains behind. This event caused the kingdom to split and the war of truth and ideals started. No one knows what happened to end the war but at the edge of the kingdom a frozen 'meteor' crashed into what is known as the Giant Chasm today, and for several cold months' people and Pokémon disappeared without a trace. That winter was the harshest and longest winter in history. The winter ended when all the legends surrounded the Giant Chasm and sealed something inside.**

**My home, Lacunosa town, is the closest to the Giant Chasm but what I didn't know is that on my 15th birthday, when I ran away from home, to start my journey, that what ever that was in the Giant Chasm would change my life forever. My Name is Haruhi White and this is my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer's at the bottom

**Frost Gray chapter 1**

(Haruhi's POV)

Hi my name's Haruhi White, and I'm 15 years old and haven't went on my journey yet. Now I know what your thinking, how come a 15 year old girl hasn't gone on her Pokémon journey, well the answer is because I have an overprotective big brother,Alex and his equally overprotective legendary dragon,Aidon the Reshiram. What is unfair is that my younger siblings, Kairi and Riku, are getting ready for their journeys next year. He is letting them go because apparently they won some contest that gave away free legendary Pokémon; I mean who in their right mind would give away freakin legendary Pokémon. Anyways getting off topic here, my reason for wanting to journey is more researching the habitats of different Pokémon and to test these custom made pokéball I designed and made they are: Frost ball, which specializes in catching ice type Pokémon, Floral ball,which specializes in catching Pokémon that lives in forest or plains, Lava ball, which specializes in catching fire types. Splash ball,which specializes in catching water types, Cavern ball,which specializes in catching nocturnal Pokémon, Charge ball, which specializes in catching electric types, Sky ball,which specializes in catching flying types, and Desert ball, which specializes in catching Pokémon that lives in the desert. Any who here's my plan, I'm going on my journey whether Alex likes it or not, you see Alex and a few of his friends are having a reunion party in Nimbasa at the Big Stadium and he will be there for three days which gives me plenty of time to meet a friend of mine, from my karate team, Rachel Heart, she is giving me a ride to Professor Juniper's lab, why there because Professor Juniper is giving me all three starters to help with my research for my floral, splash, and lava balls. I'm also thinking of catching an ice type at the Giant Chasm on my way there.

(author's POV)

It's a beautiful day in Lacunosa town, the pidoves are Are sing, baby Pokémon are hatching, and a giant white dragon is flying off into the sunset. Wait, What?!

(15 minutes earlier)

"I'M LATE!" "I'M GONNA BE LATE!...BYE RIKU, KAIRI, HARUHI" "AIDON USE FLY!"

(30mins later)

'Well, he's gone, and I'm packed and ready to go' thought Haruhi as she swung her bag on to her back. Then she placed a letter on her desk and escaped though the window.

(Outside the Giant Chasm)

(Haruhi's POV)

'Okay now to find in ice type' I thought as I walked into the cave surrounding the Giant Chasm.

(meanwhile)

(Alex's POV)

"WHAT! T-today's May 29...HOW COULD I FORGET MY SISTER'S BIRTHDAY!"

(Back to Haruhi)

"This sucks. This sucks. THIS SUCKS!" I yelled as I ran away from an angry mamoswine. 'How did it end up like this well"

(Flashback)

I walked out of the other side of the cave a bit frustrated that all I could find were gobat and swoobats, but no ice types. Well I kicked a rock and it just happened to land on a piloswine; the piloswine got angry and evolved. It was chasing me for several minutes now.

(End Flashback)

'Anyways I'm running away and jumping a bunch of ledges to get away.' After about fifteen minutes I finally lost it, but I have no idea where I am.' While I was looking around, I something draw me to this small pond but when I walked up to it; it started snowing really hard and in a a blink of an eye the entire landscape was covered in snow. Now normally I would have headed for exit but it is currently blocked. After walking around a bit I spotted a cave. At the time I didn't know this going into this cave would change my life forever.

I own nothing only my character's personally, pokeball designs that you never herd of, and the look of kyurem's human form thank you. Also Haruhi is white, Alex is black, Kairi is Rosa, and Riku is Nate


End file.
